warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BirdsClan
Owned by Wildwindstar. Violet is going to take temporary complete control over BirdsClan to put it in tiptop shape. :D Credit to 4pinkbear for image :3 Welcome to BirdsClan Greetings, my name is Wildwindstar. I am the 2nd leader of this clan. My deputy is Bladefeather, and she, like all deputies obviously sets up the patrols. We are barely afraid of anything, even dogs! We are a peaceful clan of cats who are very kind. Our territory is mainly trees. We do not hunt birds, as they are part of our history. Some of our cats are capable of speaking to birds, but that is very rare and very few possess this unique trait. Camp Hello, my name is Thunderbolt i'm giving the tour of camp. See that fern over there? Right underneath it is a small abandoned badger set. That's our Medicine Den. The medicine cat and the medicine cat apprentice sleep there! Next to the right is a hollow boulder where our leader sleeps and spends her alone time in there. Occaisionally, warriors who are worthy enough get to eat in there with their leader. Amazing, right? And then, behind that is a clump of ivy and a bush. Don't worry, the ivy isn't poisonous. The elder den is there. Oh, hello Herbstorm. Sorry, didn't mean to bother you! Herbstorm is our former medicine cat. Look over near the ivy and bush. See that HUGE stump? Well there's a big crack up the side? Our queens nest is in there. It looks hard to squeeze into but really it's not at all, and extremely roomy. Well, that's our camp. Have fun! Allegiances Leader Wildwindstar - gray she-cat with white stripe. light blue eyes(Wildwindstar) Apprentice, Sweetpaw Deputy Bladefeather - black she-cat with front long claws, a white muzzle, and light, pale green eyes like fresh grass. (Violet) Medicine Cat Horsecloud - brown she-cat(Wildwindstar) Apprentice, Poppypaw MCA Poppypaw - brown she-cat with fur tipped with golden, black speckles, a white muzzle, chest, and underbelly, and dark violet eyes. (Violet) Warriors Thunderbolt - black tom with ginger stripes (Wildwindstar) Apprentice, Poppypaw Claw-eye - handsome, jet black tom with bright amber eyes (Violet) Speckleslash - brown tom with black speckles (Wildwindstar) Apprentice Gorsepaw Nettlecloud - brown tom with a green stripe down his forehead, and dark blue eyes. Mate of Lilywind (Violet) Apprentice, Owlpaw Lilywind - black she-cat with silver stripes, paw, muzzle, and tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Mate of Nettlecloud(Violet) Shadowclaws - black tom. Brother of Shadowface. (Wildwindstar) Apprentice, Toothpaw Blackface - black tom (Wildwindstar) Windpelt - sliver she-cat (Wildwindstar) Apprentice, Funpaw Riverslash - silver she-cat (Violet) Lightningbolt - brown-ginger tom (Violet) Apprentice Robinpaw Stumpclaw - black tom (Violet) Fisheye - brown tom (Wildwindstar) Sunface - ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Violet) Mooncloud - silver tom (Wildwindstar) Friztail brown she-cat mates with Fisheye(Open) Darkfeather - Handsome, fluffy, soft-furred, pure, ambitious, loyal, fierce, muscular, broad-shouldered, protective, long-haired, ebony-black tom with a single white paw, a barely-visible pale gray dab on his chest, and intense, water-colored blue eyes with faint waves of green and amber in them. (Dove) Kickcloud black tom with powerful legs to kick cats from emney clan in battle(Open) Poundclaw brown tom(Open) Bambooleaf - Petite, slender, small, long-furred, motherly, gentle, witty, smart, cocky, sleek, dappled brown tabby and white she-cat with a soft, smooth, coat, long legs, pale, enchanting, illuminating, leaf-green eyes, and a fluffy, bushy tail.(Painokey) Hawksoar - Cocky, arrogant, witty, bold, daring, seductive, long-legged, very skinny, dark brown tabby tom with soft, long, feathery fur, long, talon-like claws, and large, intense, pale amber eyes. Bambooleaf's brother(Pianokey Leafstorm brown redest she-cat(Open) Firestorm ginger tom Mates with Cloudspeak(Open) Blackpelt black tom mates with Wildwindstar(Wildwindstar) Cloudstorm white tom mates with Leafstorm(Open) Apprentices Sweetpaw - brown tom (Wildwindstar) Funpaw - black she-cat (Wildwindstar) Gorsepaw - brown tom (Wildwindstar) Owlpaw - reddish brown tom with long, feathery-textured fur, a gray flash on his chest, lighter, silvery gray speckles along his pelt, and large, round, amber eyes. Sneaks out at night to watch and speak to owls. (Violet) Robinpaw brown redest she-cat(Open) Toothpaw white tom(Open) Elders Tornclaw - black tom with long tail (Wildwindstar) Herbstorm - handsome light brown tom with emerald green eyes, a fluffy tail, and a white muzzle. Former Medicine Cat (Violet) Queens Starnose - white she-cat with a star on her nose. Mates with Thunderbolt. Mother to Horsekit, Frostkit, Blackkit, Fernkit, and Dogkit ''(Violet) Shadowface - black she-cat. Expecting Blackclaws' kits. (Wildwindstar) Songtwilight - Cute, adorable, sweet, motherly, gentle, kind, small, skinny, slender, fluffy, short-haired, soft-furred, dainty, petite, pale silver and black tabby she-cat with darker silver patches, pale, soft, luminous, bright green-amber eyes, and a soft, melodious voice like birdsong. Expecting Darkfeather's kits. (Dove) Cloudspeak white she-cat Mates with Firestorm Mother of Cleankit and Proundkit Kits Silverkit- small, pretty, thick furred, silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, and dark blue eyes (Violet) Frostkit- white she-cat kit (Wildwindstar) Blackkit- black tom kit (Wildwindstar) Fernkit- light gray she-cat with greenish-gray speckles, and dark green eyes (Violet) Dogkit- brown tom with black patches, a black nose, and blue-green eyes. (Violet) Berrykit-Creamy-gray tom with white paws, and green eyes. 5 moons old; twin to Mintkit. (Open) Mintkit-Gray tabby she-cat with slightly creamy paws, a white blaze on her muzzle, and intense, minty-green eyes. 5 moons old; twin to Berrykit.(Wildwindstar) Shadekit Black tabby and white tom with short, soft fur, a tuft of longer fur on his tail tip, chest, haunches, and forehead, and bright silver eyes. 1 moon old.(Open) Jellykit-Blue tom with darker stripes and orange eyes. Loves messing around.(Open) Sunkit: Orange tom with white front paws and blue back paws, blue eyes. Hyper and funny.(Open) Goldkit: Gold tom with blue eyes and long claws. Likes messing around.(Wildwindstar Cleankit white she-cat Proundkit black Tom RPG Center Please sign your posts. RP below! ---- Starnose sighed as she licked Dogkit's forehead. Fernkit bounced around playfully. "Any new herbs?" Stumpclaw asked Poppypaw. Poppypaw shook her head. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar called for a clan meeting -Wildwindstar Starnose nodded and rounded up her kits. Stumpclaw went and sat down underneath the tree stump Wildwindstar used for clan meetings. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar mewed, "Earlier today a patrol found a fox and chased it away and I heard we still can't find any new herbs." -Wildwindstar ---- (Dude, sign your posts with 4 ~'s! And PLEASE, use proper grammar! Writing like, "Wildwindstar said "ealiar a patrol found a fox and chase it away and I heart we still can't find any new herbs" is improper. :/) Bladefeather nodded. "My left eye was blinded by the foxes during the process." she informed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horsecloud was outside the camp looking around. Horsecloud murmured "Where is the catmint? Tomclaw might get greencough." Horsecloud walked into camp when she heard coughing from her den, she started to run too her den Poppypaw looked up. "Nothing's wrong. I already treated Tomclaw. He had a small cough." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horsecloud said, "Thank StarClan he has small cough." ---- Poppypaw sighed. "I want to confide in Wildwindstar about renaming Tomclaw to Tornclaw. It's unnatural." Poppypaw meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horsecloud said,"I agree with you Poppypaw you will be a good Medcine cat like me." -Wildwindstar ---- (How many fricking times do I have to remind you to sign your dang posts?) Poppypaw nodded. ''Even if I hate you... he thought angrily. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadowclaw came racing in and he said, "Shadowface is having her kits right now." Horsecloud said, "I will be coming with some herbs. Tell her that." Wildwindstar:) 17:24 August 7 ---- "Yeah. Have fun." Poppypaw muttered. Bladefeather rolled her eyes. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horsecloud came walking into the nursery. Shadowface was laying on her nest, Horsecloud said, "Sliverkit get me some wet moss, Poppypaw get me a stick to hold her pain, the first one is coming." a new born tom came out, Shadowface said, "uh he is so handsome like my brother Shadowclaw." Horsecloud mewed, "the next one is coming! Starnose lick that tom its leaf-bare." a new born she-cat came out, Horsecloud said, "the last one is coming, here it comes." the last one was a she-cat. WIldwindstar:) 17:35 Augest 7 ---- (DUDE I renamed it Silverkit. :/) Bladefeather shook her fur out. "Brrr, this weather is freezing! But soon enough, I'll get to mentor Silverkit!" she mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (did you rename Stumpclaw and thank you and no people are joining us) Wildwindstar called for a clan meeting, Wildwindstar said, "Today we going to have a new apprentices Silverkit Frostkit, Blackkit, Dogkit and Fernkit please come on up. I Wildwindstar leader of Birdclan warrior antsetor look down at these kits, they are 6 moons already. Silverkit until you get your warrior name you will be know as Silverpaw and Bladefeather you will be her mentor. Frostkit you will be know until you get your warrior name you will be know as Frostpaw and your mentor will be Riverslash. Blackkit until you get your warrior name you will be know as Blackpaw and your mentor will be Starnose, Dogkit until you get your warrior name you will be known as Dogpaw and your mentor will be Blackface and finally Fernkit until you get your warrior name you will be know as Fernpaw amd your mentor will be Lightningbolt." the whole clan Cheer. "Silverpaw, Blackpaw, Dogpaw, Frostpaw and Fernpaw." Wildwindstar:) 17:54 Augest 7 ---- (THEY ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH THEY ARE 5 MOONS And YES I did rename Stumpclaw to Bladefeather 'cause I don't think "Stumpstar" would be attractive. And it's a female now.) Bladefeather padded over to Silverkit. "How ya doin' kiddo?" she meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I agree on that that one Bladefeather is a better name but i put Stumpclaw as a warrior) Wildwindstar mewed to Bladefeather, "When the older kits are old enough who should be the mentors?" Wildwindstar:) 18:06 Augest 7 ---- "I want Silverkit. Stumpclaw for Dogkit, and I think Sunface for Fernkit." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar mewed "I agree with that, they are good mentors and that will be Sunfaces first apprentice." Wildwindstar:) 18:14 Augest 7 ---- (To make a line you go down one space from my post and write four -'s and then you hit enter one time and then start writing. When you hit publish there is a line instead of four -'s :D) "No. Sunface mentored Mooncloud." Bladefeather meowed in confusion. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh k that was hard, you are awesome.) Wildwinstar mewed "Oops I forgotten. Has Shadowface named her kits yet?" Shadowclaw mewed "Yes she has Splashkit. She is a brown she-cat, Nosekit the black tom and Snowkit white she-cat." ---- (Awww I wanted to make a Violetkit....) Bladefeather purred. "Good names." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It was name after you.) ---- (Yeah but I had planned a Violetkit in Lilywind's litter >:( ) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh k but i will put diffrent name) Wildwindstar and her apprentice Sweetpaw with Blackface and Stumpclaw were on patrol they found two kits. Wildwindstar asked "What are your names?" the gray tabby she-cat mewed "My name is Mint and this is my brother Berry we were abandoned and we want to join your clan." Wildwindstar mewed "I never abandoned kits in need of a clan come and join my patrol." Wildwindstar walked into the camp and mewed "This the camp right over there is Bladefeather my deputy and that is Starnose one of our queens she has 5 kits." Berry asked "Who is she?" Horsecloud answered "My name is Horsecloud, I'm the Medicine Cat. I heal every cat here and my apprentice is Poppypaw, Tornclaw is getting Greencough, he got it during the night." Wildwindstar mewed "He was my mentor please don't let him die." Specklespash, Windpelt, Funpaw and Thunderbolt came racing in with a kit that was a black tabby white tom. Wildwindstar asked "Who is this kitten?" Windpelt said, "His name is Shade and he wants to join the clan and who are these two kittens?" Wildwindstar said, "Berry and Mint they want to join the clan also." Wildwindstar:) 24:34 Songtwilight purred warmly at the three kits. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 00:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Poppypaw snorted. She was right here! (Poppypaw is a she.) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar called for a clan meeting Wildwindstar mewed "We have three new kittens and they been abandoned from there parents, I Wildwindstar leader of Birdsclan, warrior ancestors please look down on these kits, they are ready to join the clan, Berry, Mint and Shade do you promise to join the clan." Berry said, "I do." Mint mewed, "I do." Shade mewed, "I do." Wildwindstar mewed "Berry until you get your apprentice name you will be known as Berrykit, Mintkit until you get apprentice name you be know as Mintkit and Shade until you get your apprentice name you will be known as Shadekit, Shadowface you said you keep eye on them." ---- Bladefeather's eyes twitched in annoyance. "It's abandoned, not 'a banned'. Don't any of you use proper grammar?" she hissed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar said, "Sorry about that. I meant to say abandoned." Wildwindstar:) Augest 8 13:43 Windpelt called "Look what I found there names are Jellykit, Goldkit and Sunkit." Wildwindstar:) Augest 8 15:49 ---- (Concentrate more on your warriors than kits. Your overloading your clan with them. :/ And don't always use "said." Try using other things, too.) Bladefeather rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Stop looking for kits. They must all be freaking related to find so many abandoned ones." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadowclaw scolded "They need a home think about that. Kits that are abandoned from there parents and they what to join they can." Goldkit cheered "Yeah Shadowclaw." Windpelt said, "Wildwindstar she will never abandon kits if they what to join." ---- "You missed my entire point, mousebrain! Isn't it obnoxious and unnatural to have 1 million kits wandering around?" she spat. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bambooleaf sighed. "Bladefeather, their aren't that many kits in the Clan. And do you want to send kits out into the cold to die?" "Also, kits populate our Clan." Hawksoar added. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 20:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mintkit yowled "Stop arguing here. Just that kits need homes. I don't what to die in the cold its Leaf-bare everyone knows that kits need clans." ---- "Ughhhhh soon enough we'll have 3-moon-old kits as leaders if this keeps up." Bladefeather grumbled, and then added, "My point was, isn't it suspicious kits keep turning up? Seriously!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Berrykit yowled, "We need more kits and soon I will an apprentice since I'm five moons old and Shadekit is only one moon old do you or do you not what keep or Shadekit will die out there." Gorsepaw join in the argument, "What if Wildwindstar heard what you said about kits." ---- "Oh my goshh, stop yelling! I never said she had to get rid of you at all! I just said it seemed suspicious more kits are turning up 'abandoned' in the woods! Jeez louise!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm adopting them oh k and sorry I'm sorry without telling you.) Tornclaw ask, "What is going on here I here arguing all the way from the Elders' den." Gorse answered "We are saying that kits are coming to the clan and Bladefeather doesn't know why they coming into the clan, I will take you back to your den now." Tornclaw signed and yawn, "Oh okay, I need a nap." ---- (I'm making when they first notice that Wildwindstar expecting kits) Shadowclaw asked, "Have you seen how much food Wildwindstar is eating?" Sweetpaw answered "I think alot." Goldkit came over and ask, "What are you guys talking about﻿?" Shadowclaw whispered, "It's about Wildwindstar we think she is eating lots of food." a voice asked, "Who is eating to much food?" It was Mintkit. Blackpelt whispered to Windpelt, "Wildwindstar is execting my kits don't tell anyone sister." Windpelt said, "Oh ok." [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar W'''][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar '''i][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar l'''][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar '''d][http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar ♥']'Wi'n'd'♥'[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar S']'t[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar a']'r[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wildwindstar ♥] ---- (Windpelt and Blackpelt our sister and brother) (I made up a new clan called StormsClan will you help me on it.) ---- (StormsClan totally rips off StormClan, my clan. No offense, but stick with this clan for now and when we think you're ready you can make another.) Bladefeather snorted. "That was obvious. Hey, everyone, Wildwindstar is expecting kits!" she meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadowclaw asked, "When is Wildwindstar coming out her den?" Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG